James "Waglington" Hayes
James Hayes (in-game name: Waglington), is one of the wizards in the group called "The Contractors", that is also known outside the Realm of Mianite as "FyreUK", as he along with the rest of FyreUK, build massive constructs in the World of Mianite. He, contrary to Matthew Needler, Phil Southam and Tom Beer, first appeared in the Realm of Mianite on the 46th day of Syndicate's Mianite Series. It has been confirmed that the Wizards follow no god, as the balance of power in the world would be skewed. However Waglington was "forced" into being a Dianitee by Tom "Syndicate" Cassell for a week, but now follows Martha. He has appeared the most out of all the Wizards, building small things like Darude under Tom's base in, which was later destroyed by the pirates, along with a cathedral, Tucker's and Sonja's base as well as the Modestep nightclub by himself. He has also built Tom's Salt Shaker Lighthouse, CaptainSparklez boat and the giant glass bottle that surrounds Sparklez boat alone. He has also single handedly built the entire town of Ianeria. Furthermore, his work on the Cathedral and Temple of the Sandlord unveiled that the wizards gained their powers using a ritual they discovered through research. The Ritual of Athar gave him and his fellow Wizards their power was described as: "Just searing pain, bright light and a man screaming in despair. Then black" (Our Awakening, a book by Waglington). Since then he has been teaching others his wizardly ways. One of the Writers for Mianite has mentioned that Wag's Alternate has appeared and is a recurring character. Season 2 During Season 2, he has frequently appeared spending most of his time kept to himself, usually making and testing spells or random items he sees to be interesting. He has helped many of the main four heroes on multiple occasions, let it be building/crafting something or testing a new weapon of sorts. Waglington used to be seen as quite shy, but as the season has progressed, he has become more social, even occasionally taking a part in storyline. Throughout the season, he has been seen flirting with Martha the Mystic, much to the dismay of Farmer Steve. She refers to him as "Great Wizard" or "Waggles" when speaking to him. She is one of the few storyline characters to interact with Waglington without first being spoken to. He was given a new type of flower, dubbed "Waggles", by her. It resided in an item frame outside his front door. (Note: Yes, it's just a renamed Red Tulip.) Farmer Steve gets jealous about them and blows up part of Wag's house. Wag crashes Steve and sends him to the Nether as revenge, but never officially backed down. As of 07/04/15 it is confirmed that Waglington agreed to be Martha the Mystic's champion and follower on her desired ascent to goddess stats. Also, because Farmer Steve sacrificing himself to sate Lord Dianite, Waglington was told to "Take care of her." Wag has also made a sword with chemical waste on it that can crash anyone that is hit with it. It is called 'Nvidia'. He has a sort of sarcastic sense of humor. For example, when he was asked about the Taint situation, in early season 2, he responded with a rather pessimistic response: "Um...um...We're f***ed," followed by a quiet chuckle. Waglington had the most powerful bow in Mianite, up until day 88, when CaptainSparklez got a new set of arrows from his goddess, Lady Ianite, these new arrows deal up to 245 damage, enough to kill anyone who crosses him. He tested his bow on Wag, and killed him in one shot. (Waglington was wearing full battlemage armour.) It is revealed in the Season 2 finale that Farmer Steve is Waglingtons alternate. Friendships Waglington has a very strong friendship with Tucker (II_Jericho_II) while he is a drug dealer with him but also drives a drug truck giving out free drugs with him. Waglington has a neutral relationship with Dianite, a neutral relationship with Mianite, and a strong friendship with Ianite. Wag is also very close to Martha the Mystic, and has a good friendship with Jordan (CaptainSparklez), often helping him with spells and other things. Also, he and Sonja (OMGItsfiefoxx) often "hang out" and experiment their latest projects with one another. Legendary Items Legendary Weapons * High level in Ars Magica * Arcane Spell book * Imbued Sword Legendary Utilities * Spectre Dimension Artifacts * Angel Ring - Invisible Wings * Travellers Belt (Now Missing) Legendary Magic Spells * Meanie * Home * I H8 U * Starstrike * Plz No Hurty * Mucho Digo * Soupier Fury * Invisiwag Pets Kevin The chicken Tom "Syndicate" Cassell killed on the first episode of Mianite Season 2. Kevin Jr. The chicken and his fetus who was murdered by an unknown person. Skills and Abilities Spell Invoking Waglington is a genius and curious type of wizard. He has the ability to create and utilize multiple spells at his disposal. Author Waglington is a good writer with a lot of rhymes and translates, he makes books that can be used by everyone. Building Skills As a wizard in Season 1, he has extremely strong building skills. He also gave Syndicate and Sparklez building lessons. Wizard's Redstone Master He is known to have the best redstone knowledge in all of the wizard. He is the one who made Tom's vault passcode and Redstone lesson teacher of Mianite Season 1.He is also the one who made the Darude-Sandstorm under DJ Jazzy Jeb's club in the second home of Tom within 1 day gap between streams. Unfortunely, his creation was destroyed by the Pirates. Extreme Drug Dealer ''' He is the one who introduced Minechem in Ruxomar. He gave a tube of cocaine to Jericho, making them the drug dealers. Sonja have tried to stop them, along with Wisdom and CaptainSparklez, but failed. He and Tucker created a food service which customers could choose many kinds of pies, which have drug in them. They gave pies to both Sparklez and Tom.Also he and tucker made a drug ship. '''Nvidia Crashing He discovered that he can combine vanilla items with chemicals. So, he combined a iron Sword with a mysterious chemical. When a player so hit by this foul sword, player will crash. The Resonant Armor On day 119 in of Mianite Season 2, Waglington successfully finished making a set of so-called "invincible amour" which made him resistant to most of the things that could kill a normal player (like the void), and even the Bane Of Pigs, which could cast up to 2 million damage. Sonja, stated, "Wallington is a god!" This set of armour also has a whole host of other abilities when modified, such as being able to shoot fireballs, granting him night vision, and causing explosions when attacking something. Waglington found out through a series of trials that he could be killed while wearing the armor only by a force field and a custom splash potion created by the gods - which deletes the player's items - two of the only things now known to be able to harm Waglington in his amour. It is the most effective type of amour made by the heroes in the realm of Mianite. However, in Tucker's 73rd episode, Mianite upgraded his kikaku with the pain enchant which does 3 damage, ignoring armour completely. In Jordan's 100 episode, Dianite gave Jordan a stick that had Pain and Agony. Agony being the bow version of the Pain enchant. However when the Modpack has been updated, FLORA, the mod which wag's resonant armour came from, has been removed so he will no longer has it, Waglington has uncrafted the boots which lets him keep some of the materials, rather than losing it all. Category:Characters Category:Team Dianite Category:Team Marthanite Category:Season Two